Reunion
by InuYasha'sReincarnation
Summary: With the team all heading to Mistral they were bound to run into each other for better or worse. Though to some they don't know which it really is.


All rights reserved to Rooster Teeth and Monty

Reunion:

By: InuYasha'sReincarnation

* * *

The sun shined brightly above the mountain built city of Mistral warming the streets as people made their way about the day. The market a buzz from all kinds of people buying and selling goods as two young adults walked having only recently arriving in the populated city.

"So," Blake spoke as she walked beside the blond haired faunus, her own ears twitching a bit catching random noises around them. "You know the area far better than I would. Where would be a good place to start?"

She was hoping to get started on their plan and stop the White Fang before another attack before it could happen. While they had gone over the info they had taken from Ilia's scroll, Blake knew that plans can change and the Fang would know by now that the info was in the hands of her father. Though part of her was a bit worried for her former friend once the higher up learned she let her scroll be taken.

"Well, actually was thinking about meeting up with my team first." Sun replied with his hand interlocked behind his head. He figured it would be in his best interest to check in on them and prove that he was still alive and in one piece. He may be the leader, but there was only so much he could get away with before his teammates start getting really annoyed with him.

Blake let out a sigh as she knew he should do that. Their talk back in Menagerie had made it clear that their friends were important. "That would be a good idea. Neptune is probably tearing his hair out wondering where you have been." Her statement earning a chuckle from the blonde.

Pulling her scroll out of her pocket the young woman could not help but have a thought of worry about her own team and how they were doing. Her finger hovering over the app that connected each of her teammates to allow them look in on their auras. Another sigh escaping her lips as she knew it would only work if each of them was in range of Mistral's tower due to Beacon's being destroyed. Pulling her finger back and moving to pull up the data they took from Ilia to take her mind off of them for the moment

"Yeah, and don't even get me started on Scarlet. Know my boy can freak out …" he started before his eyes widened in surprise as he caught sight of what he would call an incoming disaster. "Umm…Blake..." He spoke trying to get the girl's attention as he tapped her shoulder.

"Hold on, Sun," she dismissed him as she looked though the data on the scroll. Hoping to find anything they missed from before about the White Fang's plans.

"Blake," He tried again a little stronger with his voice. But the girl swatted his hand away and ignored the monkey faunus. The young man let out a sigh and took a step back away from the girl. He knew that this would be the best for the both of them, but figured to stick around to be sure nothing got out of hand for the moment. "Well, don't say I didn't try to warn you."

Arching a brow as she turned her head to look up at him, the dark haired girl looked at him in question. The years of training had her noticing that he had stepped away from her. "Warn me? Warn me of what?" She asked trying to figure out what game he could be trying to play now.

Before either of the two could say another word a bright white glow shown up under her feet, the cat faunas' body freezing up and suddenly finding herself unable to move. Blake could feel a shiver going down her spine once her eyes caught sight of a very familiar looking pattern under her. A glyph. And she knew only a few people could create it, and there was only one that would target her specifically.

"Blake Belladonna." The firm voice calling the name from behind her, Blake could only look at Sun with wide eyes and practically begging him to do something. Unfortunately for her, Sun just let out a nervous chuckle and stepped even farther back with his hands up in surrender. He was choosing not to get the heiress angry at him too.

She had no idea what to do. She knew she was going to have to face them again one day, but she as not expecting to meet a teammate so soon. Much less here in Mistral. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to bolt and run away again. Before Blake could calm her nerves, the glyph spun under her feet and made her turn with it. Slowly she came face to face with a pair of narrowed blue eyes. Blake bit her lip as she watched the Schnee glance her over, pausing as her eyes looked up and at her exposed cat ears. The silence between the two was slowly killing her faster than if Weiss actually did something.

Taking the moment, Blake took in her teammate and noticed the changes since she last saw her. The most noticeable being a change in her usually clothing. Gone was the simple white dress..er..Combat skirt, but instead a far more fashionable light blue outfit that seemed more fitting for an heiress. Though Blake did notice she still chose to wear heels as part of her choice of wear.

The two having their small standoff as people walked by them, a few taking notice and sending a questioning glance, but choosing not to get involved. Any that looked like they would interfere were quickly waved off by Sun as he made sure the two took the time they needed.

Unable to take it anymore, the faunas was the first to speak, "H..hello, Weiss." Her voice soft as she lowered her eyes. Her ears dropping down against her head. Even after the words from Sun, she still feared and expected her teammates to hate her for what happened.

Hearing her voice seemed to snap something in Weiss and made her do something that surprised both of the girls. The white haired dust user closed the distance between them and wrapped Blake in a hug tight enough to make Yang proud. The glyph slowly fading away as Blake could feel control returning to her body.

"I'm so glad you are alright." Weiss' voice broke out as she held her teammate close. Having spent the last few weeks all but alone and without knowing what had happen to her teammates and their injuries. Before she was all but dragged away all she knew was Yang and Ruby were unconscious and Blake vanished with a deep stab in her side. She could not even begin to describe how relieved she was at the sight of even one of her friends in person.

Even without the glyph Blake was frozen for a moment to Weiss' sudden hug. Her golden eyes looking down at the top of her white haired teammate, she gave a small smile and gently moved her arms and returned the embrace. The two holding still for a moment as Blake replied. "Glad to see you too, Weiss."

It was not a second later before Weiss pulled back quickly and tried to compose herself. Her hands straightening the end of her skirt as she spoke, her face flushed a bit as she was embarrassed of her slight lapse of character. "Um… yes…Sorry for that. I don't know what came over me."

Blake gave a small chuckle, what seemed like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "It's alright. You're allowed to act on impulse now and then. Ruby might have rubbed off a bit on you." Knowing their leader was the personification of impulse at times.

Choosing to move on from that comment, Weiss turned and looked at the blond faunus standing to the side. "And I suppose I have you to thank for keeping an eye out for my teammate." She really was thankful for him. He may be a bit unpolished for how she was brought up, but he was a friend she was glad to have met.

Sun gave a grin in return. "Just doing what I thought was the right thing. Figured someone should be watching her back considering how involved the White Fang is in all this."

"Even still, it was not something you needed to do. You have your own team to worry about." She spoke politely, "How are they by the way?"

"Well, actually, I'm not really sure. Haven't seen 'em since Vale." He replied with a shred of embarrassment. "Was actually 'bout to go and check on them."

Weiss let out a sigh at his reply. She really could not understand how team leaders were picked. While she had come to accept that there were more aspects to lead than she first thought, she still had trouble with it. Between Ruby, Jaune, and Sun there really could not be a more random three selected to lead their respective teams.

"Well, I'm sure they will be happy to see you then." Blake spoke up figuring that Sun could take off now and leave the WB teammates alone. "So you should go see them now. We'll be fine."

"Well, as long as we're sure you two aren't going to try to kill each other." He replied with a bit of humor.

"Sun…" Blake gave as an annoyed growl.

"Alright, alright, I'll get going." Sun said backing away, "Just remember to call before doing anything major with taking back the White Fang." He turned and started to head off towards the school. "I'll catch ya two later." Giving a wave as he vanished into an alley.

"'Taking back?'" Weiss asked with a raised brow. "What did he mean by that?"

"It's something we came up with after talking to my parents." Blake replied, avoiding talking about their plan out in the open. "I'll tell you more about it later."

"I'll hold you to that, Blake. Remember I told you to come to your teammates if something big was up."

Blake game a small smile as she remembered that promise that she had made. Sadly she had broken it with running away after the Battle of Beacon, but seemed that Weiss was not going to hold that against her at the moment.

"I remember and I promise to tell you everything later"

"Good. Then shall we move on, I have something to take care of then we can talk." Weiss offered as she figured they had spent long enough standing pretty much in the middle of a road during their meet up. Being just on the outskirts of a large market meant many had to walk around them. Her statement earning a nod in return as the two started to make their way along the road.

"So Weiss, what are you doing all the way over here in Mistral?" Blake asked as the two girls walked through the market. Figuring to make some small talk to catch up and kill time as they walked.

"That.. is a long story," The Schnee replied, "Short version is because Winter is here. But I will tell you everything once I pass on a message to Mr. Qrow Branwen."

"Wait, Yang and Ruby's Uncle? What's he doing here?" She asked surprised. From the stories of the two sisters she knew he was a top notch hunter and even taught classes at Signal. But she figured he would be back at Beacon trying to help there and also watch over the two injured girls.

"I don't know, and frankly do not care." The white haired girl spoke annoyed. She had grown quiet the dislike for the alcoholic male. Especially how he all but ignored her in favor of picking a fight with her sister. "But once I give him the message we can spend time to catch up. Winter has given me the rest of the day off from training to relax before training tomorrow."

Blake could not help but grin as she figured it was good to tease the girl. "Oh? So she has you working as her secretary? What an honored position."

"What? No, I'm not…" Weiss flustered as she spoke. Part of her knowing the cat faunus was just ribbing at her, but her more prideful side was having to defend herself. "I'm just doing this for her. Only this." Stating flatly at the end to empathize her point.

The dark haired girl relaxing more as she was glad to see that Weiss was still easy to irritate with a few words. While she could tell there was a change in her since they last met, Blake knew that they were still the same at heart. Their walk filled with small talk as they made their way through the streets.

* * *

END...?

Was just a quick thing that came to me and how I saw part of their reunion to be. Might continue with the rest of the team, but do not know at the moment.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review


End file.
